


Предчувствие

by orphan_account



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mysticism, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Precognition, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: по заявке:Джен по «Монстру».Тэнма знал, что рано или поздно что-то должно случиться.
Relationships: Eva Heinemann/Tenma Kenzou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Предчувствие

В Дюссельдорфе уже третью неделю шёл дождь. Было не холодно, так, по-мерзкому сыро, но от непрекращающегося ливня пробирало до костей, под ногами нескончаемо хлюпало и воняло канализацией, а улицы окрашивались в грязно-серый. Октябрь совсем не радовал погодой. Тэнма проснулся непривычно рано — за несколько часов до будильника, когда рассвет ещё только-только вступал в свои права, с трудом рассеивая ночную тьму сквозь тяжёлые тучи. Он мельком глянул на часы. Половина шестого утра. Голова раскалывалась, хотя пил Тэнма последний раз, кажется, в прошлой жизни, даже на банкетах старался избегать алкоголя. Почему — сам не знал. 

Надо было заняться исследованием. 

В последние дни оно совсем не шло, как Тэнма ни бился. Вроде бы всё было на месте: план, материалы, готовые части текста; но что-то словно постоянно удерживало его, не давая двинуться дальше. Его не покидало липкое, сосущее под ложечкой ощущение бессмысленности, хотя он точно знал, что потенциально способен совершить медицинское открытие. Он отгонял от себя упаднические мысли и пытался сосредоточиться, но снова и снова отчаяние захлёстывало с головой, сдавливало горло изнутри, — всё равно что захлебнуться в сточных водах. Ранним утром — вот как сейчас — становилось особенно паршиво. Тэнма наконец поднялся с кровати и поставил кофейник на плиту. «Всё будет просто замечательно, Кэндзо, вот увидишь», — прозвенел в голове слегка жеманный голос. Где она теперь? Чем занята? Она обещала прийти сегодня вечером. Тэнма был бы рад, если бы Ева неожиданно оказалась на пороге прямо сейчас, тогда её болтовня с лёгкостью б перекрыла беспорядочные отголоски тревоги. Они могли бы весь день проваляться в постели, затем пойти в дурацкий —  _ туда все ходят, Кэндзо _ — ресторан, и день стал бы хорошим. День был бы хорошим. По крайней мере, ему не пришлось бы оставаться один на один с беспорядком, царившим внутри. 

Нет, к чёрту. Он выступит с исследованием, даже не с одним. Он получит звание доктора наук. Он добьётся успеха, совершит открытие…

Кофе с шипением пролился на плиту, приклеиваясь вокруг кофейника шершавым пятном. Тэнма тупо смотрел на него, не моргая, наблюдая, как оно разрасталось, как тёмные струйки стекают по железным стенкам, как желтоватая пена вылезает из носика. Кофейник продолжал скворчать и стучать крышкой, пока Тэнма наконец не очнулся, не схватил его за ручку и не отставил резким движением в сторону. На всю кухню запахло жжёными кофейными зёрнами. Тэнма медленно провёл рукой по лицу. Чертовщина какая-то. 

Ночью ему снилась лестница, детский смех и залитые кровью тела; красивый мальчик глядел на него равнодушными голубыми глазами, и Тэнма точно знал, что это — сам дьявол. Всё вокруг сплющивалось до одной-единственной точки, а потом растягивалось в разные стороны; кружились предметы, знакомые и незнакомые лица, окровавленные следы от ладоней и стоп; и только те же невыносимо яркие глаза, не меняясь, смотрели ему прямо в душу. Не злобно, наоборот — будто с любовью, с ненормальным, пугающим, извращённым обожанием. 

— Доктор Тэнма?

Тэнма подскочил на кровати, не в силах терпеть чей-то вкрадчивый голос в ушах. Футболка, в которой он спал, мерзко липла к вспотевшему телу. Тэнма убрал волосы с лица и посмотрел на спящую рядом Еву — она не проснулась, даже не пошевелилась. Он осторожно погладил пальцами ненакрытое одеялом плечо — и тут же вздрогнул от резкого стука за окном. После кошмара не отпускала паранойя, и он в два счёта оказался у стены и распахнул створки. 

На подоконнике, раскинув крылья, лежала бездыханная чёрная птица с открытым клювом. В темноте казалось, что у неё нет глаз. Тэнма дёрганным движением столкнул её вниз, и она упала, неестественно медленно — или так только казалось, — и только несколько перьев взметнулось в воздух. 

Он заметил, когда проснулся, что яиц осталось девять, — _глупость какая-то_. Из четырёх Ева быстро приготовила яичницу, ни капли не задумавшись. В конце концов, для неё это было пустым звуком. Тэнма невольно вспомнил, как с удивительным упрямством сопротивлялся кабинету на четвёртом этаже, дошло до того, что господин Хайнеман мягко поинтересовался о его здоровье. Дурацкие сказки, так? 

— Там стену красят, — Ева поставила сковородку по центру стола, не утруждая себя сервировкой. Тэнма разложил яичницу по тарелкам, зная, что если так и оставить, то Ева потом сама же будет ругаться. — Слышишь, что я говорю?

— М-м… И что? — Желток на тарелке напоминал огромный вспучившийся глаз. Птичий. Тэнма поёжился. 

— Не проходи под лестницей, — беззаботно фыркнула Ева и тут же забыла о сказанном. Тэнма вспомнил, когда чуть не стукнулся головой о деревянную рейку. 

Этой ночью он снова видел те же глаза. И ещё много, много ночей вперёд они преследовали его, мелькая в каждом сне; Тэнма замечал их в подворотнях, в отражении в лужах, в отблесках света от фонарей по ночам. Ему начинало казаться, что он сходит с ума. 

А потом всё прекратилось, как будто и не было. 

Тэнма смотрел на своё исследование — законченное и оформленное — и думал, что теперь всё пойдёт по плану. Тревога, мучившая его так долго, рассосалась и не оставила следа. Даже солнце, словно проявляя благосклонность, наконец-то вышло из-за туч. 

Он увидел её снова — мёртвую чёрную птицу, такую, словно у неё выкололи глаза. В этот раз её грудь была разодрана, может, кошкой, может, ещё чёрт знает чем. Маленькие пятнышки крови на серых ступенях больницы. Клочья чёрного пуха вокруг. Приоткрытый клюв. 

Тэнма тряхнул головой. Ему было не до этого. 

Его рабочий день начинался. 

**Author's Note:**

> Девять — несчастливое число в Японии из-за созвучия из-за созвучия с иероглифом «боль». 
> 
> Четыре — несчастливое число в Японии, означающее смерть. 
> 
> «Не стоит проходить под лестницей, приставленной к стене» — немецкая примета, сулящая неудачу.
> 
> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)


End file.
